Thanks to the Song Stuck In Her Head
by GraphicArtist13
Summary: Regina overhears a song, that Emma told their son, described the brunette perfectly. Dancing, singing, and dorkiness are ahead. Please R&R.


**Thanks to the Song Stuck In Her Head**

Regina was walking down the hallway towards the Sheriff's office. She had something important to share with the blonde. She wanted to get her feelings out in the open and off her chest. She needed to know if Emma felt the same. Just as she was about to open the cracked door, Henry's voice was heard. She froze momentarily, listening to him.

"Come on Ma. I just wanna know what song describes Mom to you. I know what songs describe everyone else, just not her," he pleaded.

Emma hesitated before she sighed, giving in to him, "Okay kid...but this stays between us."

"Deal!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Regina stayed still and peeked inside, seeing Emma scrolling through her iPod. The brunette's interest was peaked. She was now very confused and very curious why Emma was so reluctant to let their son hear the song.

"It's an old Britney Spears song...but it describes her perfectly in my point of view," the blonde stated.

The song started to play, filling the empty station with the tune.

 _Baby, I'm so into you_  
 _You got that something, what can I do_  
 _Baby, you spin me around_  
 _Oh, the earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground._

 _Every time you look at me_  
 _My head is jumping, it's easy to see_  
 _Lovin' you means so much more_  
 _More than anything I ever felt before._

Emma grinned at Henry then grabbed a night stick, using it as a microphone as she started singing along. She started dancing around with him.

 _You drive me crazy_  
 _I just can sleep_  
 _I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_  
 _Oh crazy_  
 _But it feels alright_  
 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night._

Regina's eyes went wide hearing the lyrics. They could only insinuate that Emma felt the same for her. She stayed where she was, wanting to hear the whole song.

 _Oh oh_  
 _Tell me, you're so into me_  
 _That I'm the only one you will see_  
 _Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh_  
 _That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you._

Regina heard footsteps behind her, halfway through the second verse. She turned, seeing a confused David and Snow. She put a finger to her lips, silently telling them to be quiet. She then whispered, "Emma is with Henry and singing along to a song."

David listened then whispered, "Emma's been playing this song all week...claimed it was stuck in her head."

The brunette's eyes widened when she realized what that meant. She then smiled and turned back to the door, listening to the singing blonde.

 _Lovin' you means so much more_  
 _More than anything I ever felt before_

 _You drive me crazy_  
 _I just can't sleep_  
 _I'm so excited , I'm in too deep_  
 _Oh crazy_  
 _But it feels alright_  
 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night._

 _Crazy_  
 _I just can't sleep_  
 _I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_  
 _Crazy_  
 _But it feels alright_  
 _Every day and every night_

 _You drive me crazy (you drive me crazy baby)_  
 _I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_  
 _Oh crazy (you make me feel alright)_  
 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

Regina opened the door to the sheriff's office, while Emma's back was to the door. She cocked an eyebrow toward the two dancing in front of her. She saw Henry notice her and try to get Emma's attention, but the blonde was too into the song.

 _You drive me crazy (you drive me crazy baby)_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Oh crazy (you make me feel alright)_  
 _But it feels alright_  
 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_  
 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night._

Emma struck a pose at the end, unaware of the looks her son was giving. The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She whirled around, and froze seeing Regina with an eyebrow raised in question. "R-Regina...I...um...how long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear the song that supposedly describes me perfectly in your eyes."

Emma gulped, "A-and?"

Regina smiled, grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, then pulled her forward and kissed her for all she was worth. She felt the blonde tense for a moment before she finally kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the older woman. The brunette pulled back and laughed at the goofy grin on Emma's face.

Emma sat on her desk, feeling her knees start to go weak. Before she could say anything, a thump was heard from behind Regina. The two turned to see Snow, passed out on the floor, having witnessed everything. The blonde crossed her eyes, irritated that her parents had to find out that way.

The brunette, on the other hand, didn't miss a beat, "Well...at least now we don't have to tell them."

The blonde looked at her, her expression a cross between shock and disbelief. When the brunette looked at her, she shook her head, "You drive me crazy, Regina."

Regina wore her cocky, sexy smirk, seeing a trace of her red lipstick on the blonde's lips, "So I've heard, Miss Swan." Before Emma could say anything else, she kissed her once more, effectively silencing her.

When they parted for air, Emma couldn't wipe the grin off her face, "I'm the luckiest damn woman in Storybrooke."

"I don't know about the luckiest...I'm sure I'm the lucky one. You are the biggest dork in Storybrooke, however," the brunette teased.

The blonde pushed repeat on the same song, "You're just jealous that you don't have these moves."

"Thank goodness for that. Besides, you can't handle my dance moves, dear."

Emma stood, standing a few inches taller than Regina, looking her in the eye, "Is that a challenge, Mills?"

Regina placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes playfully, "You're damn right it is, Swan."

The blonde smiled and pulled Regina onto the open floor. Pulling her close during the chorus, she said, "Then prove it."

Henry watched as they danced together, lip syncing the words to the song. He shook his head, grinning at their antics. He then stood and ran over to them, joining in on the dancing. And all of it was because of a song that was stuck in Emma's head.


End file.
